


50 причин секса: Чтобы отпраздновать тот факт, что не беременна

by helgatrush



Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [13]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: На анонимныйlesmisfest
Relationships: Courfeyrac/Éponine Thénardier
Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796713





	50 причин секса: Чтобы отпраздновать тот факт, что не беременна

**Author's Note:**

> На анонимный [lesmisfest](https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/)

\- И выброси чек потом на улице, - просит Мюзикетта, прислоняясь плечом к двери ванной. - Не хочу потом объяснять Жоли, что в нашем мусоре делает чек от теста на беременность.  
\- Иди в задницу, - огрызается из-за двери Эпонина, но Четта не обижается. В конце концов, у неё стресс. Ей простительно. Четта смотрит на часы и тайком достаёт из кармана сарафана телефон.  
\- У Монпарнаса вряд-ли есть деньги на аборт, - говорит она, вертя телефон в руках, но так и не решаясь открыть сообщения. - Если что, я могу обойтись без пары новых сумок, и, благодаря Жоли, я знаю отличного доктора.  
Эпонина швыряет что-то в дверь, и Мюзикетта надеется, что это что-то - не банка с таблетками от бессонницы Жоли.  
\- Это не Монпарнас, - говорит вдруг она тихо, и Четта чуть не роняет телефон из рук. О сексе по дружбе - или, скорее, сексе по взаимному равнодушию, - Эпонины и Монпарнаса знали все, как и о её безответной влюблённости в Мариуса.  
\- Но ведь это не он? - спрашивает Четта, поворачиваясь к двери, будто бы Эпонина могла её видеть.  
\- Нет, Господи, конечно, это не Мариус, - голос Эпонины звучит совсем рядом, будто она тоже прижалась к двери со своей стороны, и, даже когда она говорит словно бы себе, Четта слышит её слова отчётливо: - Курфейрак, неделю назад. Мы оба были расстроены. У него не было презерватива.  
Мюзикетта вздыхает, легонько гладит дверь там, где, по её мнению, должно было находиться плечо Эпонины, и решительно открывает телефон.  
"Ты чёртов идиот, - пишет она Курфейраку, - Я заставлю Жоли прочитать тебе пятичасовую лекцию о контрацепции".  
Едва она отправляет это сообщение, секундомер на телефоне уведомляет, что первые полторы минуты закончились, и она легонько стучит в дверь костяшками пальцев:  
\- Доставай, я засекаю пять минут, - Эпонина за дверью судорожно вздыхает, и Четта, сжалившись, предлагает: - В ящике с туалетной бумагой спрятана пачка сигарет, можешь курить прямо там, только встань ближе к вентиляции.  
"Она у тебя?" - слава Богу, Курфейрак не перезванивает, ограничиваясь сообщением. "Мне приехать?"  
"У тебя есть пять минут, чтобы подумать, хочешь ли ты стать отцом", - безжалостно выстукивает она на клавиатуре и надеется, что за переживаниями Эпонина не услышит, как клацают её ногти по сенсорному экрану.  
Курфейрак приезжает через четыре. Скорее всего, опять прогуливал пары в "Коринфе", благо до него можно и пешком добраться за четверть часа.  
"Я могу подняться?" - пишет он. И тут же приходит второе сообщение: "Как она?"  
Мюзикетта не отвечает, потому что секундомер громко пищит, возвещая об окончании пяти минут.  
\- Проверяй, - говорит она, пряча телефон в карман. Проходит пара минут, показавшиеся Мюзикетте вечностью, и дверь ванной, наконец-то, распахивается.  
\- Можешь купить хоть все сумки в городе, - говорит Эпонина и, привстав на цыпочки, обнимает Мюзикетту. - Господи, никогда не думала, что буду рыдать от вида одной полоски.  
\- Всё когда-то бывает впервые, - Четта похлопывает её по плечу и отстраняется. - Курфейрак, наверное, истоптал весь газон у нашего дома, так что умойся и иди.  
\- Ты позвонила ему? - изумлённо восклицает Эпонина, а потом качает головой. - Да, ты права, нам, действительно, надо поговорить.  
Она закрывает дверь, и Мюзикетта, заглянув на миг в спальню, выходит из квартиры. Курфейрак сидит под дверью прямо в подъезде.  
\- Поздравляю тебя, - говорит Четта, протягивая ему коробку презервативов, и тот, едва услышав поздравления, бледнеет. - Да нет, милый, всё в порядке, она не беременна, а это, - она кивает на упаковку в его руках, - Это ты теперь будешь всегда носить с собой, понял?  
\- Начиная с сегодняшнего дня, - Курфейрак улыбается с таким облегчением, что Четта не может сдержать ответной улыбки:  
\- Так они быстро кончатся.  
Судя по тому, как сияла Эпонина, выбрасывая тест на беременность в урну у входа в подъезд, Четте стоило отдать им упаковку побольше.


End file.
